


The Road Ahead

by eve2



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve2/pseuds/eve2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of 1x13 in which everyone is trying to recover from the not so spectacular Poker Spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole woke to the soft beeping of her hospital monitor and the deep pain in her chest. The night nurse switched out her IV bag and reset the ancient black box. She wondered if this small town ever got anything new. She carefully leaned over to grab her phone from the faux-wood night stand to check the time, it read 1:12 a.m. She couldn’t help but smile at her lock screen, it was a picture of Waverly holding Calamity Jane, they were wearing party hats. Waverly was flashing her signature goofy grin while poor Calamity Jane looked pissed. She should have never told her girlfriend when she asked how old the orange tabby was and that her 4th birthday was the week after. She had shown up that night with a bottle of wine, two cans of tuna wrapped in unicorn paper and three party hats.  
The happy memory of that evening with Waverly was soon snatched and replaced with fear and anxiety. She hadn’t seen her since getting shot at the police station sometime around 9 a.m. She had called and sent a few texts to Waverly once she was admitted to the hospital, but no answer. Which was unusual for the youngest Earp. She tried Wynonna but her phone was dead as usual, Doc didn’t have a cell phone and the only news she had gotten from Dolls was a text saying the antidote had been given to the townsfolk. The only person she had seen at the hospital was Sheriff Neadley who dropped off her emergency duffel bag that all the officers kept in their lockers. It contained a change of clothes, an old pair of sneakers and some toiletries. He had also stopped by to tell her she had the next two weeks off as part of a mandatory medical leave. Other than seeing Wynonna and Waverly making their way out of town and the grasps of the poisoned townsfolk he didn’t know where they were.  
Just as her pain killers were beginning to kick in the front doors were thrown open and she heard two people barrel in the waiting area. A distinct desperate voice called out.  
“Nurse Lane,” a short middle aged blonde woman rounded the corner, “I’m gunna need you to fix her ASAP or else I tell Mrs. Neadley who really knocked over her pie at the county fair of ’05!”  
She wasn’t about to lose her now only sister. The one who bore the brunt of all the rumors and taunting that Wynonna left behind she was hauled off. Her sister spent years gathering information, learning dead languages and reading countless books in hopes that she could break the curse. The only thing she had done was shown up to Purgatory and dug up an old gun.  
“Wynonna,” Doc barked “now is not the time to threaten the lady that is going to help Waverly.”  
Nicole’s heart was pounding, Waverly was alive and just outside of her door. If only she hadn’t fractured her ankle trying to make it down the stairs of the police station after being shot. Her frustration escalated and she tried to listen to the sounds of people shuffling about and squeaky non-slip shoes on the shiny sterile floor.  
Two nurses came rushing out behind the desk with a wheelchair. They pushed Waverly past her room, her head was slumped forward and there was a cut on her face. A few paces behind Waverly were Wynonna and Doc. She looked like she hadn’t slept in 48 hours, her hair was wild, there were rips in her shirt and blood stains all over.  
“Doc! Doc! What happened?! Is she going to be ok?!” Nicole’s heart was now beating so fast her heart rate and blood pressure monitor were going off and she couldn’t find the button to stop it so she did the next best thing and ripped the cord out of its socket.  
Doc’s eyes widened at her action and sat in the chair next to her bed. “If anyone can pull through this it’s that smart, stubborn woman that you’re involved with.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
Nicole smiled and felt a shot lived relief wash over her.  
“Alright Doc come on help me up you’re helping me bust out of this room.”  
“No way Ms. Haught look at all those machines you’re hooked up to. I may not know a lot about modern medicine but those puppies look important.”  
“Doc just go get me a wheelchair, otherwise I’m gunna crawl out of this room.”  
He threw up his hands in defeat, “Alright, alright I’ll go find one” he grumbled. “Just for the love of Waverly stay put until I come back.”  
She busied herself with leaning forward as far as she could to slowly move the blanket off of her body.  
Doc was back with the wheelchair a few minutes later. She instructed him to hang her IV bag on the hooked pole near the push handles of the wheelchair while she slowly swung her legs off the bed. With her IV secured Doc helped her scoot forward and pivot on her good leg to sit down. He carefully put her feet on either foot rest and pushed her down the hall.  
Doc pushed her to the side her girlfriend’s bed. By now the nurses had her stable and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully which no doubt was thanks to many drugs. Wynonna gave a Nicole a sad smile, she was on the other side of Waverly’s bed with her hand gently on her sister’s left arm. The only light on was a small lamp in the corner and the dim hallway lighting coming through the curtains. Doc stepped out of the room mumbling something about finding a cup of coffee.  
“Wynonna what happened?” her voice broke a little, she just wanted answers as to why Waverly was lying bruised in a hospital bed. “And please no more secrets, Dolls already told me about what Black Badge really handles. Seriously, demons this place is already named Purgatory.”  
Wynonna paused and looked down at Waverly’s arm.  
“Yes no thanks to great-great-granddaddy Wyatt,” she let out an agitated sigh “there’s some hell bent demons running around doing bad shit. Anyways we call them revenants and Waves here touched some left over demon goo.” She looked back to her sister remembering the previous six hours spent with Waverly tied to the table at the homestead. “Luckily Doc was able to perform some kind of exorcism thanks to some weird books Waverly had.”  
Nicole was thankful for the honesty from Wynonna and grateful that the town pariah could confide in her. The two sat in silence, Nicole rubbed small circles on Waverly’s tiny hand and prayed to whatever gods would listen. She began to survey her girlfriend’s injuries, a few cuts and bruises were present on her face and more continued down her arms. Most of the blood had been wiped away and her left wrist was in a splint that Wynonna kept staring down at.  
Waverly let out a small cough and blinked opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Her girlfriend and sister were on either side of her and her body ached all over, like she’d been hit by a semi-truck.  
Wynonna had a few tears in the corners of her eyes. She fought them back and whispered to the youngest Earp “Hey baby girl. Y-you’re gunna be just fine.” Wynonna smoothed back some of Waverly’s hair. “Lo-look I even stationed a haught cop to watch over you.” She winked at her sister’s girlfriend then turned back to Waverly. “I’m gunna go get you some water and no funny business while I’m gone.” She stood up from her chair to kiss Waverly’s forehead and walked out of the hospital room.  
Waverly rolled her eyes and turned her head to face Nicole. Waverly’s eyes lit up at the sight of her very much alive girlfriend and a smile crept at the corners of her mouth.  
Nicole was grateful to be sitting now because Waverly’s smiles always caused the young cop to go weak in the knees.  
Her voice was soft and crackly. “Nic … you were shot today you should be in your room sleeping.”  
Nicole smirked, even when she was injured Waverly was always thinking of others. “Well how could I sleep knowing such a pretty girl was only two doors down? Besides the nurse just refilled my IV with some pain medicine, I should be good for the next 8 hours.”  
Waverly was softly running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, she could tell the older woman was exhausted. As much as she put on a charming tough as nails exterior Waverly knew she was in some pain and on the verge of falling asleep. Especially since she had gone from sitting leaning against her bed to having her head resting next to Waverly’s hip in about 30 seconds.  
“Nicole” she whispered. No response. “Baby… you need to go back to your room, if you fall asleep like this you’re going to be in a lot of pain come morning.” Her hand was still twirling the soft red locks. She heard a muffled groan of “nooo” escape the officer’s lips.  
“Alright, alright” Waverly sighed also letting out a yawn. She patted the space next to her. Nicole looked up at her girlfriend somewhat confused. “Get up here before I change my mind and do the sensible thing of buzzing Nurse Lane so she can take you back to your room.” She pulled back the white sterile sheets and scooted towards the railing creating some room for Nicole. Nicole hung her IV bag near the plastic headboard and braced herself on the bed. She slowly rose up and rolled into the bed next to Waverly who was on her side smiling at the woman she loved. Nicole was on her back trying to hold back a yawn when Waverly lightly snaked her good arm across her waist. Nicole let out a content sigh and muttered “We’re so going to get in trouble for this in the morning aren’t we?”  
“Mmm-hum.” Waverly responded, already half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff.
> 
> Sorry it's kinda late, I had a hard time writing Doc and Wynonna.

Wynonna was on her way back with two cold water bottles when she stopped just outside Waverly’s hospital room.  She peaked around the corner to see a very tired Officer Haught in her wheelchair resting her head on Waverly’s bed. “Gosh they’re freaking adorable,” she whispered to herself “almost makes me want to hurl.”  She slumped onto the pastel vinyl bench out in the hospital hallway.  She was going on 50ish hours with no sleep and lord was her body feeling it.

“Talking to yourself again I see.” Doc whispered while handing her a cup of coffee. Wynonna raised an eyebrow when she saw what kind of paper cup the coffee was in. “I let myself into Shorty’s. Somehow Dolls and I broke every tap and shattered almost all of the liquor bottles but not the coffee machine.”  Wynonna leaned over rested her elbows on her knees and let out an agitated sigh.  “I’m truly am sorry Wynonna.” With Dolls probably being held in some unmapped government facility her hopes of finding him were slim to shit.  She leaned back against the wall sipping her coffee, she could hear the hum of the air conditioner and a few squeaks of the nurses’ non-slip shoes as they made their nightly rounds.

Waverly’s room had gone quiet, she didn’t hear either of the two girls talking.  She peaked around the corner again to see Waverly on her side slightly curled into Nicole asleep.  She figured the older sister speech she was going to give Nicole could wait till later. She knew Nicole would ever do anything to hurt Waverly but it wouldn’t hurt to have Peacemaker on the table during their talk.  For now Wynonna wondered how had she’d not noticed it before … all the heart eyes and stolen looks when they thought no one else was looking.  Wynonna had thought it had been some inside joke or a way to make fun of Dolls and his mannerisms. Waverly even brought Nicole a cappuccino for Shorty’s almost every early morning shift the older girl worked.  Then there were the movie nights at Nicole’s apartment that often ended up with Waverly driving back to the homestead in the early morning.

She quietly entered the room and placed the waters on the side table.  She scribbled a note on the pad of paper on the side table and turned off the lamp on her way out.  With the door quietly shut behind her she pulled a tired Doc up off the bench and down to the empty nurses’ reception area.  Wynonna leaned over the chest high counter, legs kicking in the air to snatch a pen and a random sheet of paper. She scribbled another note and folded it so the paper would stand up and stood the note on top of the current patient files.  Satisfied with her work she tried to walk a straight line out the front doors of the small hospital.  The adrenalin that had been pumping through her body a few hours ago had dissipated and exhaustion had set in. Doc led her through the parking lot to the unlocked truck and helped her get in.  She didn’t protest when he lifted the driver’s side mat to find the ignition key and started up the truck.  With Doc driving they’d probably make it back to the homestead in half the usual time.  Wynonna pressed the side of her face against the window not really caring that Doc had run three stop signs on the way out of the parking lot.  As long as they made it home in once piece and she could sleep a few hours she was fine with whatever driving methods Doc used.

\------

Waverly woke with a small jolt.  A long goo covered tendril had been reaching for her face and she was tied to a chair unable to move.  She let out a lengthy breath through puffed cheeks and tried to slow her heart rate down.  She pushed her hair out of her eyes and slid her arm back across Nicole’s hips, her thumb softly tracing the older girl’s hip bone and side.  She buried her face into Nicole’s shoulder in an attempt to go back to sleep.

“Mmm,” Nicole stirred and turned her head to see Waverly. “I’m gunna have to get shot more often if this is what I get to wake up to.”

“Nicole Elizabeth Haught I swear I will kick you out of this bed so fast you’ll be knocked into next week.”

She gave her a sheepish look. “I’m sorry Waves that was kinda dumb to say.”  Nicole rubbed her hand along Waverly’s arm and the younger girl buried her face in the crook of her shoulder. A muffled reply vibrated against her neck, “Yes it was Officer Haught.”

She kissed the top of Waverly’ head and then her forehead letting her lips linger until Waverly looked up at her with another one of her electric smiles.  They laid there for a few minutes taking in the rare sound of silence.  That was until Waverly saw the note and the distinct chicken scratch of Wynonna’s handwriting.  Not wanting to climb over her bruised girlfriend to reach it she broke the comfortable silence.

“Nic could you hand me the note over there.” She said pointing towards the table.

She passed Waverly the piece of paper, who read it over and let out a small laugh.

“What’s it say Waves?”

She passed the note to Nicole who had some trouble reading the shoddy penmanship.

_Waves and Officer Haught-(kinda-got)-shot,_

_I had to leave a threatening note to_

_Nurse Lane so she wouldn’t move Nicole_

_back to her own room. That’s the second_

_time I’ve had to do that in 24 hours._

_You two owe me one._

_-W_

“You know I could have her arrested for threatening a healthcare worker?”

\------

Wynonna woke up on the couch to the sound of the kitchen table being pushed across the room. She turned over on to her stomach and blindly fished under the couch for the bottle of whiskey she kept there for emergency purposes.  She took one long swig, popped the cap back on and patted the bottle goodnight as she placed it back under the couch.  The clock on the mantel read 9:32 a.m.

“Doc is that you disturbing my beauty sleep?” She called out.

“Oh why Wynonna I was just cleaning up last night’s vestiges.” He had a damp rag in his hand and was cleaning up some black goo off the floor. After dousing Waverly in some holy water and almost a pound of salt she started coughing up black goo. Which got everywhere and was harmless now according to the book Doc found in Waverly’s collection.

“Damn Doc I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place so clean and Waverly really scrubbed it when we first moved in-- thanks.”  The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile.  “C’mon let go get breakfast, I could murder a stack of pancakes.  Then we’ll get Waverly and Nicole from the hospital.  They should be discharged this morning around 11.”

Doc put away his cleaning supplies and took off Waverly’s purple apron hanging it back on the hook next to the back door.  He fished around in his pockets and tossed Wynonna the keys. “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I love reading your comments!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing about 3 more chapters in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a chapter 2 kinda sorted out in my head so possibly look out for that next week.


End file.
